One Dance
by Wildflower-1321
Summary: Months after Fabian and Nina break up they share one dance, just one but will it change both of them forever? *First story bad sum*
1. One Dance

Nina's P.O.V  
"But Neens, you just have to go!" My roommate, Amber whined.  
"I said no!" I repeated, why does she keep bugging me about this stupid masked ball?  
"Everyone will be there!" She said, still trying to convince me. "So?" I thought until she addded "Even Fabian." I filled with anger .I almost threw my pillow at her!  
"Amber!" I yelled after a second of calming down.  
"You still hate him?"She asked  
"He cheated on me with Joy!" I answered staring at my bed. Just thinking about it was so-ugh! Why did I even care? I don't need Fabian!  
"Neens!" Amber yelled snapping me out of my thought. "Are you coming?" she asked again. I didn't wanna see him and Joy together but I wasn't gonna let Amber bug me for the rest of the night.  
I sighed "Fine!" I answered. Amber squealed loudly and went into super fashionita mode .After about half an hour of being Amber-ized I was ready.  
"Oh my god." I said looking at myself in the mirror. I looked so, so girly! So much like Amber!  
Amber took another half an hour to get herself ready then we were ready to go.  
"Let's go Neens!" She said walking towards the door. As we walked downstairs Amber and I saw Fabian and Joy kissing. Amber made a puking face and pushed me to keep walking.  
"GROSS!" Amber yelled once we got outside. For a second I blacked out thinking about when I found out

*Flashback*

It was 6 months ago. It was 3 months since Fabian and I started dating. He told me that Joy had finally backed off ,but she seemed to be acting...weirder. Amber had pushed me to go down to his room because it was an "Important day for Fabina". I was really excited until I actually got down there. I saw Fabian kissing Joy, she had pulled away and smirked evilly. Fabian had given me an "I'm Sorry" face but I didn't buy it. "It's over!" I yelled yanking off the necklace he gave me then threw it on the ground.  
*End of flashback*

Amber sighed, "He was so nice when Joy was gone" She said knowing I was thinking about it.  
"Well it's not gonna stop us tonight!" She said trying to make this fun again. It was true, I didn't let Amber Amber-ize me for so long to be sad all night. The rest of the house already left. I put on my mask and walked into the ball. Joy was nowhere to be found for a while. Amber went to find Alfie, Jerome went to Mara, and Patricia and Eddie were together. Leaving just Fabian and I, my eyes wondered the room until our eyes met. My heart started racing. I know I said I was over Fabian but now maybe I wasn't. He stood up and walked up to me, Amber looked at me and instead of squealing she just smiled.  
"Do you want to dance?" He asked. For a second I just stood there stunned, was he really asking me? I thought he loved Joy. Thoughts ran through my head until Fabian snapped me out of it. "Joy?" He asked.  
Oh, he did think I was Joy. But I did still love him.  
I smiled at him. "Yes" I said simply. He grabbed my hand as we walked to the dance floor. We danced and it felt perfect, even if he did think I was Joy. It was about midnight when I saw Joy standing in the doorway. . Angry was an understatement. I ran out as fast as I could, leaving Fabian looking at Joy then the door confused about what just happened.


	2. You're Not Sorry

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed or added me to story or author alert! Here is chapter 2! Oh I don't own HOA or ****You're Not Sorry**** by Taylor Swift. Sorry if I change P. to much!**

Nina's P.O.V

I ran and ran until I got back to Anubis just when I reached the house my phone rang "Why'd you leave?" Amber texted me. I started walking up to my room thinking about the question, I didn't know the answer. I was having a great time with Fabian why did I let Joy ruin it? I picked up my phone to answer but once I started typing Amber sent another text "He doesn't know it was you Neens" "He didn't?" I texted back, a little hopeful.

Joy's P.O.V

"Fabian!" I yelled, the entire house was now looking at us except for Nina. Well, I didn't care about _her._ "Who was that and why were you dancing with her?" I demanded "Why do you care?" Amber yelled  
"Why shouldn't I care? He's my boyfriend!" I yelled back  
"Well whoever he was dancing with he seemed to have a better time with her than he ever did with you" Amber yelled then smiled.  
"Shut up!" I snapped  
"Too afraid of the truth?" Amber snapped right back  
"Fabes!" I snapped my fingers, getting his attention. "Let's go" I smiled sweetly, acting like Amber wasn't there and I never flipped out.

Amber's P.O.V  
"He still loves you!" I texted Nina after Joy left.  
"Amber! Give it up! Fabian is Joy's now" she sent and I rolled my eyes as I read.  
"It's Fabina NOT Jabian!" I sent defending my favorite couple.  
"Amber!" She texted and before I could text back she texted again. "Gtg someone is knockin'"  
I looked around the only people who left was Fabian and Joy. This is either really bad or Fabina!

Nina's P.O.V  
I opened up the door I thought I was the only one back this early. I opened the door to see Fabian, half of me wanted to slam that door right in his face but the other half wanted to run up and kiss him. "Be strong Nina" I thought to myself. "What?" I asked acting like I couldn't care less.  
"Nina," he started then invited himself into my room "I'm sorry-"he resumed until I cut him off.  
"No, you're not sorry Fabian, I-I think it's best if you leave" I sighed watching him leave. Once he was out of sight I pick up my old notebook and a pen and started to write  
"All this time I was wasting,  
Hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances every time  
And all you do is let me down  
And it's taking me this long  
Baby but I figured you out  
And you're thinking we'll be fine again,

But not this time around

You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no no oh

Looking so innocent,  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could've loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold  
And you got your share of secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen  
Cause it's worked each time before

But you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no no, oh

You're not sorry no no oh

You had me crawling for you honey  
And it never would've gone away, no  
You used to shine so bright  
But I watched all of it fade

So you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
There's nothing left to beg for  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no no oh

You're not sorry, no no oh"

I sighed, I didn't believe Fabian was sorry, but a part of me still loved him. I looked at the clock, it was almost 10:00pm, Amber would be back soon. I hurried and put my notebook back under my bed and not a second to soon because Amber walked in right after. She didn't waste any time with a "Hi" or a "Hey" she just asked who was at the door. "Fabian" I answered trying not to roll my eyes. "Fabina?" she asked/squealed. I shook my head "no" turning her hoping smile into a disappointed frown. "Well" she started and I waited for her to go on and after moments of silence she did. "Do you still love him?" I stared at her shocked then answered "Maybe…"


	3. Moving on……Literally

**I don't own Hoa! By the way sorry this chapter is short!**

Nina's P.o.v  
"Nina Martin, do you love Fabian?" She asked again, obviously wanting a yes or no answer. I sat there thinking for a moment about everything, from the day I ran into him when I first moved here to the dance.  
"Yes" I answered smiling  
"Then march down there and tell him that!" She commanded with a little squeal at the end.  
"But he thinks I hate him!" I stated the obvious  
"Then why'd he come here after the dance?"She questioned  
"He came to say sorry but I told him he wasn't and told him he wasn't and told him to leave" I recapped as Amber sighed in disappointment  
"Nina!" She whined. "When a boy says sorry you don't kick them out! I know you're American but come on!" I laughed a little bit at the American joke. She took that as a response and kept talking. "Nina you need to tell him before-" She stopped herself.  
"Before what?" I asked.  
"Just go tell him you love him!" She said, avoiding the question and hurrying me out the door.  
"Before what?" I thought as I walked down the steps to his and Eddie's room, once I reached the door I knocked excepting to see Fabian but instead Eddie answered. "Nina?" he asked "What are you doing here?"  
"I need to talk to Fabian" I explained  
"Fabian left" He said.  
"For how long?" I asked already knowing the answer: _Forever  
_"He left Anubis forever, but he's still in England" He explained  
"Thanks" I said quickly before running to my room  
"Amber!" I yelled. "Why didn't you tell me he was moving out?" I said quieter  
"Moving out!" She yelled, just as surprised as me. "He told me he was just going out for an hour!" She said, a little calmer but still shocked. She looked down at her nightstand for a second then picked up her pink, bedazzled phone. "I'll take care of this" I sighed and sat down my bed and picked up a Hunger Games book. "Fabian!" she yelled into the phone, making me drop my book. "Sorry" she mouthed and continued to talk but quieter. By the time she hung up the phone I read about a 100 pages. She squealed loudly signaling for me to put the book down.  
"Is he coming back?" I asked, very hopeful.  
"Yes but no" She answered, I just looked confused so she kept going. "He's coming back for one night" She smiled.  
"What night?" I asked  
"Talent show night."  
"Talent show?" I repeated  
"Which you will be singing in" She smiled again  
"What?" I asked shocked  
"C'mon Neens! We all know you sing and write songs!"  
"How?"  
"Just write a song for Fabes!" She avoided my question and handed me my notebook and pen. Then walked out of the room. "I wish this was all just a movie" I thought to myself and started writing. "Last night I heard my own heart beating" I started but then Amber came into the room yelling into her phone making me lose my thought. "Sorry Neens!" She said after hanging up her phone. " It's fine" I said as I slipped my notebook back under my bed. I started humming the tune of the song and pulled back out my notebook to write down more lyrics. "If this was a movie you'd be here by now" I wrote then put my notebook away


	4. If This Was A Movie

**I don't own HOA or any of the Taylor Swift songs!  
**

Nina's P.O.V  
_beep beep beep_ my alarm clock rang "Nina!" Amber exclaimed from her bed.  
"What?" I asked half asleep  
"You need to finish your song!" She threw my notebook at me  
"You were reading my notebook?" I asked ignoring her order  
"I needed to see if it was good enough to get Fabina back together"  
"Is it?" I started to second guess myself  
"Yes" She smiled. "But you need to finish it!"  
"Okay!" I opened up my notebook to the unfinished song and started writing. About 20 minutes later I was done. "Done" I sighed with relief and Amber put down her phone.  
"Let me hear!" She squealed  
"No, I'm saving it for the show" I said as I put a lock on the notebook, knowing she was gonna try and read it.  
"Fine" she whined as she stepped into her walk in closet and pulled out a dress with a plain white tee on the top and a light blue ruffled skirt on the bottom. "You'll be wearing this" She smiled as she handed me the dress. I went into the bathroom took a shower then put on the dress. I walked back into my room and was greeted with a squeal from Amber."You look amazing!" She exclaimed. "The show is at six, it's noon, and Fabes will be here at 5" she explained  
"Okay…?" I said more as a question then an answer  
"You need to practice! So sing now!" She persuaded  
"Fine" I gave in and started to sing. It was hard to get through it without Amber squealing. After I sang it ten times I was sure I had it memorized and Amber was sure it would get Fabina back together. I laughed at the times she had said Fabina in just the ten times I sang. My laugh was interrupted by Amber's ringtone going off her eyes widen and she gasped. "What's the text say?" I asked  
"It's from Joy" She started rolling her eyes at Joy. "I think it's meant for Patricia or someone" She said, her eyes still locked on the screen.  
"What's it say?" I asked again wanting to know  
"Yeah, Fabes will pick me over that American once I sing 'my song' that American won't know what hit her" She read off the touch screen.  
"What do you think she means my 'my song'?" I asked  
"You don't think-" She started  
"I hope not" I cut her off.  
She sighed then looked at the clock. "Neens! It's five!" She squealed running downstairs but I pulled her back when I saw Joy. She ran into Fabian's arms and yelled "Fabes" so loud that people in China could hear her. Fabian looked shocked and nudged Joy off him which made me and Amber laugh.  
"Joy you know we broke up" He said started to walk away  
"Because you left" She whined "But now your back!" She smiled but Fabian's back was to her and he was almost out of sight.  
"OMG!" Amber squealed "He hates Joy so when you sing If This Was A Movie it'll be Fabina forever!"  
"Hopefully" I reminded her as she looked down at her phone.  
"Neens! It's 5:45 we need to fix your hair then get to the show!" She said as we walked back to our room. It took only five minutes to fix my hair so we had 10 minutes to walk to school before the show started. As we walked in I was handed a program. I looked over it trying to find my name I finally saw my name at the end of the list, which meant I was the last act. Joy's name was right before mine and I was hoping more than ever she didn't steal my song. Amber and I took seats in the first row with Fabian sitting right behind me."Fabina" Amber whispered looking at Fabian then me which made me blush a bit. We sat through acts of singing, dancing, and so on. About an hour later the man over the PA said "Next up is Joy Mercer singing You Belong With Me" she stepped onto the stage and started the background music started.  
"That's my song!" I whispered to Amber  
"At least it's not If This Was A Movie" She said before Joy started singing  
"You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset.  
She's going off about something that you said cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.  
I'm in my room it's a typical Tuesday night I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like and she'll never get your humor like I do.  
But she wears short skirts I wear Tee-shirts.  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers dreaming bout the day when you wake up to find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time.  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
Walk in the streets with you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself 'Hey isn't this easy?'  
And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down.  
Say your fine I know you better than that  
Hey, you doing with a girl like that?  
But she wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers dreaming bout that day when you wake up and find that what your looking for has been here the whole time  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me.  
Standing by a-waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know baby  
you belong with me  
Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know your bout to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me  
Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me" She wasn't a bad singer but I rolled my eyes when she winked at Fabian before leaving the stage. As the applause started to die down I stood up to go backstage.  
"Good luck!" Amber whispered I smiled as a "Thanks" I stood backstage under the man over the PA said "Now here is our last act of the night, Nina Martin with If This Was A Movie" I stepped onto the stage and walked to the middle of it. I quickly looked at Amber who gave me a thumbs up and then I stared at Fabian and started singing  
"Last night I heard my own heart beating  
Sounded like footsteps on my stairs  
Six months gone and I'm still reaching  
Even though I know you're not there  
I was playing back a thousand memories, baby  
Thinking bout everything we've been through  
Maybe I've been going back to much lately  
When time stood still and I had you  
Come back, come back, come back, to me like  
You would, you would, you would, if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside till I came out  
Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You could, you could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work this out somehow  
But if this was a movie you'd be here by now  
I know people change and these things happen  
But I remember how it was back then  
Wrapped up in your arms and our friends were laughing  
Cause nothing like this ever happened to them  
Now I'm pacing down the hall  
Chasing down your street  
Flashback to night when you said to me  
'Nothing's gonna change not for me and you'  
Not before I knew how much I had to lose  
Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would, you would, you would if this was a movie.  
Stand in the rain outside till I came out  
Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You could, you could, you would if you just said your sorry  
I know that we could work this out somehow  
But if this was a movie you'd be here by now  
If you're out there  
If you're somewhere  
If you're moving on  
I've been waiting for you  
Wary since you've been gone  
I just want it back the way it was before  
I just wanna see you back at my front door  
And I say  
Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would, before you said 'It's not that easy'  
Before the fight, before I locked you out  
But I take it all back now  
Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would, you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside till I came out  
Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work this out somehow  
But if this was a moving you'd be here by now  
You'd be here by now  
It's not the kinda ending you wanna see now  
Baby, what about the ending?  
Thought you'd be here by now, whoa  
Thought you'd be here by now" I finished and walked off stage.  
I sat back down in my seat "Fabina!" Amber whispered again, I looked behind me to see if Fabian was there but there was no sight of him I sighed  
"Doesn't look like Fabina" I pointed to the empty seat behind me. Amber didn't say anything.

**Okay I'm getting writer's block so I'm gonna stop here! Sorry! :(**


	5. Haunted

**A/N:Sorry I haven't posted I was super busy and had writer's block! And thank you to Lover-Bug, Rexiecakes, and DZmonsters you guys are so nice!**

Amber's P.O.V  
"I can't believe he left!" I said for about the 100th time while walking home with Neens.  
"Neither can I. But who cares? Maybe Fabian and I weren't meant to be" She shrugged it off as if it was no big deal. How is Fabina not a big deal? I pulled out my Iphone out of my purse and started to type a new text to Fabes.  
"This is what you missed when you left-Ambs" I sent with a recording of If This Was A Movie I recorded while she was practicing.  
"Amber!" Nina yelled, noticing I was no longer walking next to her.  
"Oh sorry!" I said as I ran to catch up with her. My ringtone went off and as I picked up the phone it was a call from Fabes. I hit end, sending it to voicemail. Then a few seconds later my phone went off again but this time it was a new text.

Fabian's P.O.V  
"This is what you missed when you left-Ambs" Amber texted me and a song played in the background. It almost sounded like..Nina. I called Amber but it just went to voicemail. I texted her asking if it was Nina and almost 10 minutes later I got an answer "Yes, but you wouldn't know would you?" Her texted read. I already felt bad about walking out on Nina but Amber was just making my guilt build up more and more.  
"Tell Nina I'm sorry!" I texted after a couple minutes  
"Why should I?" She answered back in seconds. I knew the answer: "Because I love her!" But I couldn't send that to Amber. Or Nina for that matter  
"Amber! Please!" I sent, with a tiny bit of begging. Amber and Joy were right, I was a coward. If Nina did sing If This Was A Movie for me it was obvious she wanted me back but I just couldn't tell her I loved her. My thoughts were interrupted by my ringtone going off.  
"You love her don't you?" The text was from Amber and I could just hear the squealing in her voice. My fingers wondered over the buttons for a couple seconds until I finally worked up the courage to type in "Yes" the hit send

Nina's P.O.V  
Amber loudly squealed while looking down at her phone, making me jump a bit.  
"What's it say?" I asked  
"Fabian loves you!" She yelled  
"But-But he wasn't there when I sang, how could he hear the song? How does he know I love him?" I started asking a bunch of question, still in shock  
"I sent him a recording of it" She shrugged it off.  
"So you were meddling on Fabina?" I asked, in more shock that I said Fabina than him saying he loved me  
"Yes" she answered then looked back down at her phone. "Opps" She laughed  
"What?" I asked  
"Fabes said 'But don't tell Nina I love her'"  
"Too late" I also started to laugh it off. "So what should I do?" I asked.  
"Tell him you love him! DUH!" She said as she threw my song notebook at me for the second time today.  
"Why do you keep reading this?" I asked picking my notebook up from where it landed on the ground.  
"Fabina" She answered  
"What?" I asked, not understanding her answer  
"You need a Fabina song!" She explained  
"Ambs," I started "He didn't stay for the first one, he's not gonna stay for the second." I said  
"Who said you're performing it?" She questioned. Singling she had a plan  
"What do you mean?" I was still very confused by her plan  
"You write it then-" She stopped herself and started waving her phone around.  
"You're gonna text him my song?" I asked  
"Nope, you are. Now write!" She commanded and I started humming a tune that's been in my head.  
"That's good!" Amber cheered on.  
"Thanks!" I chucked  
"What are the lyrics?" She asked.  
"I don't have many…" I stalled  
"Just sing!"  
"I see your face my face as I drive away cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way" I sang the sentence I had scribbled down in my notebook  
"Keep going!" She nudged  
"That's all I have" I said as I looked down at the notebook  
"Then keep writing!" She said as I picked up my pen and kept writing  
"But people are people and sometimes we change our minds, but it's killing me to see you go after all this time" I sang as I wrote it down  
"Yay!" Amber squealed  
"Yay what?" I asked  
"It's so Fabina!"She squealed as I rolled my eyes  
"Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm" I hummed  
"That's good!" Amber commented  
"What was?" I asked  
"The 'mmm'" She mimicked my humming  
"That was just humming"  
"It should be part of the song" Amber said and I started singing it with the "Mmms" and it sounded pretty good. After about half an hour of writing, singing, and side conversations with Amber later the song was finished. I picked up my light blue Iphone and started typing the song.

"I see your face in my mind as I drive away,  
Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.  
People are people,  
And sometimes we change our minds.  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time.

Mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm

Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see.  
Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,  
Now I don't know what to be without you around.

And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.

Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve.  
But people are people,  
And sometimes it doesn't work out,  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out.

And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.

It's two a.m.  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know it's not easy,  
Easy for me.  
It's two a.m.  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know this ain't easy,  
Easy for me.

And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.

Oh

I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to." I finished typing and was about to hit send but my fingers moved away from the screen.  
"What's wrong?" Amber must have noticed my fingers slipping away from the phone.  
"I can't send this song, it's too depressing." I admitted. Then I got an idea and opened my notebook to a song I wrote when I first found out about Jabian. I threw my notebook over to Amber to pre-read it. She squealed and I took that as a sign to start typing  
"You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
but I never thought I'd live to see it break  
It's getting dark and it's all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't lose you again  
something's made your eyes go cold

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted

Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I said to you  
He would try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't see you again  
something keeps me holding on to nothing

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted

I know, I know, I just know  
You're not gone. You can't be gone. No.

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
Won't finish what you started  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't go back, I'm haunted

Oh

You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
Never ever thought I'd see it break.  
Never thought I'd see it... " I typed the hit send. After a minute my ringtone went off . I looked down at the screen with shock.  
"What?" Amber exclaimed, jumping off her bed and walking to mine. Then she also gasped in shock at the message from Fabian which read: "Nina, I'm sorry. Can we start over?"


	6. Last Kiss

**Sorry I haven't updated. I've been really busy! This chapter is kinda short, sorry 'bout that! This is the last chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! New stories coming soon!**

Nina's P.O.V  
"Oh my gosh," Amber said still staring down at the screen. "So hurry up and text back yes!" She yelled  
"Well…"I stalled before putting my Iphone down on my nightstand.  
"Well what?" She asked.  
"I don't know if I do." I was staring down at my bed but I knew Amber was standing there in shock.  
"But you're haunted without him!" She quoted my song making me roll my eyes.  
"I love him but what if Jabian happens again? Or any other couple?" I asked  
"Fabian wouldn't cheat" She defended him.  
"Again?" I retorted. Amber sighed then walked over to her bed grabbed my notebook and walked back over to me handing me the notebook with it opened to the page with the song "Last Kiss" "Another song?" I asked Amber not seeing where her plan was going  
"It's perfect!" She exclaimed "You love him but you don't!"  
I sighed "Fine" and picked up my Iphone and dialed Fabian's number, this time making a call instead of texting. It rang twice then he answered. I didn't bother with a "Hi" or a "Hey. I just started the music and waited to start singing  
"I still remember the look on your face  
Lit through the darkness at 1:58  
The words that you whispered  
For just us to know  
You told me you loved me  
So why did you go away?  
Away

I do recall now the smell of the rain  
Fresh on the pavement  
I ran off the plane  
That July 9th  
The beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt  
I can still feel your arms

But now I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
I never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

I do remember the swing of your step  
The life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then  
You pull me in  
I'm not much for dancing  
But for you I did

Because I love your handshake, meeting my father  
I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something  
There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions

And I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe  
And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
Hope it's nice where you are

And I hope the sun shines  
And it's a beautiful day  
And something reminds you  
You wish you had stayed  
You can plan for a change in weather and time  
But I never planned on you changing your mind

So I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

Just like our last kiss  
Forever the name on my lips  
Forever the name on my lips

Just like our last..."  
He tried to interrupt a couple times but I just kept singing. "Nina, look" He sighed into the phone  
"What?" I asked  
"Nina, I-I love you, I always have" He admitted, making Amber "Aww" and making it really hard for me not to.  
"Then why'd you date Joy?" I questioned  
"The first time she kissed me in front of you?" He asked  
"Yup" I said so quietly that he could barely hear me  
"She came into my room, asking for help on our homework, then when you came in she kissed me" He explained what happened that night  
"Then why'd you date her afterwards?" I questioned not fully believing his story.  
"You seemed to hate me so I wouldn't be able to get you back" He paused "So I guess Joy was just kinda there and well-" He sighed "Nina, It doesn't why. I don't even know why, I just did. But the whole time I loved you" Amber and even I, this time "Aww"ed  
"I love you, too" I smiled. "But how can we date?" I questioned. "You moved out of Anubis" I added  
"No, I didn't" He said  
"What?" I asked, very confused  
"I talked to Eddie and he convinced his dad to let me have a week off school" He explained  
"You did all of this..why?" I asked trying to get through the whole question without laughing  
"I don't know" He said and even though we were on the phone I still knew he was shrugging his shoulders on the other line. I laughed at his answer  
"Well, you're plan worked" I smiled at the phone again. "I love you, Fabes" I added  
"I love you, too Neens" He answered and I opened my mouth to speak again but downstairs I heard "It's 10:00" I rolled my eyes then said bye to Fabian and hung up  
"So…?" Amber asked  
"Fabina" I answered, causing her to squeal, causing me to laugh  
"Wait" She said  
"The whole 'moving out' thing was a fake and he's coming back tomorrow" I answered her question before she could ask it  
"Fabina!" She squealed again, making me laugh again  
"Night, Ambs" I said  
"Night, Neens" She answered


End file.
